monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Plagued Meadows
The Plagued Meadows are a big region bordering to villages and towns. A lot of different kind of areas and monsters are found here. Through seasonal changes the Plagued Meadows are everchanging and is place of different spectacles like monster wanderings. The nearby humans use parts of the area for growing crops and other cultural plants which experience regular plagues of all devouring monsters. Layout Coming soon The areas are described as how they look like in Spring. *'Base Camp': The Base Camp is at the outlines of a village at the border of the area. Two different paths lead to Area 1 and Area 4 as well as a secret passage to Area 10 respectively. *'Area 1': A field of flowers which come in many different sizes. Different Neopterons and Herbivores are found here. The way brings you to Area 2. *'Area 2': A bigger area than Area 1 with many flowers and single trees growing. One way goes to Area 3, another one to Area 13. *'Area 3': A rather narrow area with rare flowers as well as some mining spots at a big rock at the area. Area 5 and Area 11 are accessible from here. *'Area 4': A cultured crops field without any other remarkable parts. One path leads to Area 5 and a second one to Area 7. *'Area 5': A bigger crops field that grows on a more uneven ground. A way brings you to Area 6. *'Area 6': A big grass area without many flowers on a slope at a small, rocky ledge. A jump from the ledge gets you to Area 11. *'Area 7': A cave area with many mining spots. The path leads to Area 8. *'Area 8': Another cave area with a lot of climbable walls and level changes. Climbing up a wall will bring you to an exit to jump off to Area 10, another path goes to Area 9. *'Area 9': Area 9 has many different ledges as well as a lot of pillars and a big crystal growing from a wall. Jumping down a cliff gets you to Area 6 while one path leads to Area 10. *'Area 10': A muddy area at the nearness of the lake with many small rocks scattered around. A way lead to Area 14. *'Area 11': A small shore at the lake and a big water area with many lake plants. Swimming towards a certain direction brings you to Area 12. *'Area 12': A water area with some climbable stones standing out of the water. *'Area 13': The entrance to the huge beehive with some honey spread on the floor. Climbing up some honeycombs leads to Area 14. *'Area 14': Inside the beehive with many different stuff growing. Jumping off an open honeycomb which is accessible by climbing will get you to Area 3. *'Area 15': The deepest part of the hive with a lot of honey flowing like small creeks. It's a dead end. *'Secret Area': A big open honeycomb with different rare insects and honey forms to gather above Area 14. Only accessible at the start of a quest. Hazards *Seasons change the appearance of the area drastically so visits of the area may differ depending on the season. *Hunters may get stuck in mud when they move too slow in the muddy areas. *Carnivorous plants can attack a hunter who comes too close to them and he/she needs to struggle to get out while losing health. *Honey puddles in the beehive areas decrease a hunter's speed when stepping in them. Seasons *''Spring'': A rather peaceful time, when the seeds get sown and the first monsters which weren't active in winter come out of their hideouts to start the year. As the flowers start to bloom it's the main time for Hukimas and bee monsters to gather nectar. *''Summer'': The time of plagues and tumult. Many monsters start to eat away the cultured plants sown by the humans and are followed by their respective predators making the area in a stronghold of predators and prey trying to outwit each other making the season very hasty and chaotic as well as busy for hunters. *''Autumn'': As the nomadic monsters which came in the summer are leaving now, more peaceful times start. Yet many bigger monsters now start their mating season turning the season into a gathering of big monsters. A lot of rain falls at this time of year. The season stays busy for hunters. Because of the harvest the crops fields (Area 4 and 5) are blocked. *''Winter'': Many monsters living in this area the whole year around now disappear, the beehive (Area 13, 14 and 15) is not accessible. Now roaming monsters out of other, mostly colder areas come into this region searching for food. Some rather weird monsters appear as well turning the area into a completely different place in comparison to other seasons. Monsters Depending on the season different monsters appear in the Plagued Meadows. A big amount of Neopterons and therefor insectivorous monsters are found here. Parasitic monsters are quite common. The top predator is a certain Brute Wyvern, that, while of small stature, can overcome most monsters that live inside the Plagued Meadows. Monster list Minion Hukima, Ragolon, Meadow Mitoc, Grobod, (will be updated with the monsters) Boss Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir, Lidonkyai, Tasillo, Gurador, Meadow Miljontoc, Murmaq, (will be updated with the monsters) Trivia *The area is based, like its name suggests, on different plagues, Locust-like monsters which eat away the harvest, Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir symbolizes frog plagues (even if it isn't a frog), Meadow Miljontoc symbolizes ticks, Lidonkyai symbolizes snails, Ragolon symbolizes a water insect plague like mosquitos and other insects that can infest water bodies, monsters with high reproduction rates that symbolize plagues of rats or rabbits, etc. **As humans take part inside this complex system it also depicts the problems humans have, when their harvest get destroyed by plagues and other problems which occur by animal-induced disasters. *Another part is based on the symbiosis, making the flower fields through monsters that pollinate the flowers, monsters that help each other to get to a common goal and monsters (and plants) that try to exploit these bonds by imitating a partner in the symbiosis as well as the relationship of arch enemies that may result out of a symbiosis. *Another kind of relationship, the predator-prey-relationship, gets expanded by great wandering groups of different monsters in search for food, partly lured by the harvest, and their predators which follow them.